


I've Never Felt This Way Before

by MissTiffanyBlews



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTiffanyBlews/pseuds/MissTiffanyBlews
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote for my tumblr rp blog, waketothefire.





	I've Never Felt This Way Before

Sex had never been a topic Eddie tip-toed around, but with a second mind living inside of him, there was no sense of privacy. And of course he got turned on, whether it was from a sex scene in a movie, or for no reason at all. Venom, however, was very clinical about it. If Eddie wanted to reproduce, then they would find a mate.

But Eddie  _didn’t_ want to reproduce. It was a concept that wasn’t easily explained to an alien that reproduced asexually.  **Our body is interested in seeking a mate. Why ignore this?**  Venom had hissed in their mind.

“It’s not that simple,” Eddie huffed. “I can’t just – it’s something you have to build up to with someone.” Not exactly true, as he could easily find someone with just his phone. But honestly? He felt like he was too old for that. “And I don’t want to  _reproduce_. I wanna get off, not have kids.”

**That is counter intuitive.**

“And  _besides_ , it’s not exactly something that’s easy with you in my head all the time.”

**We are one, Eddie. We share a body and mind. We do _everything_ together. This is no different.**

“Yeah, it is. And I don’t – I don’t wanna hook up with someone. I don’t wanna date right now. I’m not… in the right mental place for that.” 

That made Venom go silent for a few minutes as he considered what Eddie had told him.  **What _do_ you want to do? **he eventually asked. Eddie shifted in his seat, not wanting to answer. But it was too late, Venom was in his mind, digging through his thoughts.  **Why touch yourself? You will waste our sperm, which is much more suited for impregnating –**

“Ugh!” Eddie groaned, running his hands over his face. “Sex isn’t just about having kids! It can be about connecting with someone, or as in this case, having fun and relieving stress. Sex feels good, and I won’t have to deal with someone else if I just –”

**Masturbate.**

“Yeah.”

**Touch yourself, Eddie.**

“Uh – what?” Suddenly his mouth was dry and he could feel his face heating up.

Venom’s snake-like body appeared, foggy eyes inches away from his.  **“Sex is healthy for humans, and masturbating is the safest form of sex. Touch yourself, Eddie, and we will make you feel good.** ” And those inky black lips were on his again, reminding him of the forest from months ago. He sharply sucked in a breath at first, but melted into the kiss, his eyes closing. A tendril had sneaked under his shirt, shifting through his chest hair before beginning to play with one of his nipples. A whimper slipped out, making Venom laugh into their kiss.  **“That’s it, Eddie. You wanted to feel good, and we’re going to give it to you.”**

This was undoubtedly weird, but there was a warmth in Eddie’s stomach. Pulling out of the kiss, he took his shirt off to give Venom better access. Suddenly his legs were being yanked on and he landed on his back, the cushions of the couch bouncing him. Venom melted again, tendrils crawling over Eddie’s skin, pinching his nipples and undoing his belt.

 **Look at you,** Venom purred in their mind.  **This makes you feel so dirty, so bad. And that’s why you want it so much.**

Blush intensifying, Eddie turned to hide his face into the back of the couch as his jeans were pulled down. Tendrils were skimming over his bare inner thighs, gaining his cock’s attention. The loud sound of his underwear ripping made his breath catch in his throat and suddenly warmth engulfed him. His hips begin to stir in kind, fucking into the vice venom wrapped his cock in.

“ _Venom_ ,” he moaned, fingers grasping the cushions. The light touch to his entrance gave him pause, but Eddie forced himself to relax as Venom teased the ring of muscle to test him out. When Venom pushed himself inside, it didn’t hurt as he was small enough to easily fit. But once the symbiote began to stretch out, testing its limits, Eddie let out a sharp hiss. “Shit –  _stop_.”

He was suddenly empty and Venom’s face hovered near his. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but he actually looked  _worried_.  **“I hurt you.”**

“You just – We need lube. Nightstand. In the bedroom.”

Reaching out, Venom came back with the lube within seconds. Following Eddie’s thoughts, he covered his tendril in it before making a second attempt. Venom slipped in much easier, to Eddie’s relief. He slowly worked his host open, fucking him gently as he expanded outward. 

Eddie was squirming, legs slayed open across the couch, jeans and underwear around his knees. He was loudly keening, mouth open and eyed closed with his brow furrowed. He was being touched  _everywhere_ , from his cock and balls to his asshole and nipples. Another tendril reached out, tracing his lips before slipping in. Moaning around him, Eddie began to suck eagerly, his noises muffled. He felt so  _full_.

The tap to his prostate caused Eddie to jump. For a split second, Venom completely paused in response. Once realizing that Eddie’s reaction was positive, he continued, purposely touching that sweet spot over and over again.

Warmth was pooling in his lower stomach. Eddie drew his feet up, making his knees bend. With his thighs trembling, he finally came, covering Venom spurts of white. His symbiote worked him through it, fucking him harder and working his cock just the way he liked. When the waves of his orgasm subsided, Eddie was left breathing heavy as Venom melted back into him once more. They laid in peace for a few minutes.

 **Now I understand,**  Venom hummed in their mind. Out of breath, Eddie laughed shakily.


End file.
